harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas comes to Louisburg Square
Christmas comes to the Louisburg Square area, however, drama still swirls around the Harper; Arthur; and Atchison families. This show comprises three short scenes and one long scene. Sharmaine makes another call to Steven to let him know what is what when she makes Erica Harper suffer for the pain she is causing to her family; and Linda; Cynthia; Christina; and Sheila have a dandy surprise in store for Susie's daughter, Ellen in this Christmas episode of Harpers Falls: New Beginnings (Today's guests from Somerset are Molly Burnett as Ellen Lucas; Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas; Matt Crane as Dr. Patrick Kurtz; Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; and Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Vane Lucas) Scene One Background: Outside of Sheila Watkins Designs. Sheila, Christina; Linda and Cynthia are outside, waiting for someone. SHEILA: I think Ellen will enjoy this. CYNTHIA: You're right, Sheila. From what you tell me, she is very stylish, for someone of her age. CHRISTINA: I think she is very lovely. I am willing to give this a shot. LINDA: From what Elaine Adamson has told me, Ellen would have an excellent eye. And since our two companies are in a partnership, I think Ellen can do some good for our group. CYNTHIA: I have talked with Annabella Petterino, and she said Ellen has a good eye, She is a teenager, but she knows what she wants in life. CHRISTINA: Here she comes. (Susannah's rental car comes up, and out comes Ellen) SUSANNAH: Here we are, sweetie. I will be back in an hour, I am picking up Patrick at the airport. Fortunately, he made it out of town before the big storm in the midwest. ELLEN: Ok, Mom. Love you. SUSANNAH: Love you too, darling. (Ellen sees Sheila waving at her) SHEILA: Hi there, Ellen. ELLEN: Hello Aunt Sheila. SHEILA: You already know Cynthia Archer, I am sure. ELLEN: Yes, I do, hello Ms. Archer. SHEILA: And these are my two new partners, Linda Atchison and Christina Burkhardt. CHRISTINA: Nice to meet you, Ellen. LINDA: Very nice to meet you, Ellen. You're as lovely as Sheila described you to be. ELLEN: Thank you, all. When Mom told me that we were coming here, I wasn't sure what to think. CHRISTINA: We've developed some clothing that will be fashionable, but are also very functional when it comes to you being a doctor. ELLEN: How did you know about that? SHEILA: When Annabella and I talked, we also told her about your plans to be a doctor. I hope we didn't overstep. ELLEN: No, you did what you needed to, and I am glad for that. CYNTHIA: When are you headed home to Somerset? ELLEN: Probably before New Year's. I have to get back to work, and so does Mom. CHRISTINA: We will definitely keep in touch. CYNTHIA: Yes, we certainly will. LINDA: We have some dresses that I think you will love. (The five go into the spacious studios) Scene Two Background: Dylan's townhouse. ADAM: Hey, honey. DYLAN (grinning): Well, hi there, handsome. ADAM: Nice tree. DYLAN: You like? Not quite the Charlie Brown type, but I think it fits perfectly for the living room. ADAM: It looks lovely. Any word from Shawn and Audra? (Enter Shawn and Audra) SHAWN: You called? DYLAN: Get in here, you two. AUDRA: Dylan! You look wonderful. DYLAN: Still taking it slowly, but I had the cast removed earlier this month. SHAWN: That is awesome. Who helped with the tree? DYLAN: Adam did; so did Barry and Sheila. Allen is helping with the dinner. We're having Aunt Victoria coming over. ALLEN (coming in): She insists that Dylan call her Aunt Victoria. Since Sheila and I have been married for so long, she insists Dylan call her Aunt Victoria. She really loves him too. SHAWN: Aren't we having a huge family thing? DYLAN: Yes, it will be at Hannah and Craig's. They have the room for all of us. That will be tomorrow. AUDRA: I am going to lie down, it's been a draining flight. SHAWN: Same here, cousin. Talk to you soon, Dyl. (Shawn and Audra go upstairs to their rooms) ADAM: What time are we headed to the Atchley mansion? DYLAN: We have to be there tomorrow. We have to head over there at about 8 AM. Scene Three Background: Steven's office at the Atchley mansion. His phone rings. STEVEN: Sharmaine. SHARMAINE (voice of Zoe Lucker): I am sorry I was so abrupt with you, Steven. STEVEN: I understand. Why are you coming to Boston after the holidays? SHARMAINE: Because Erica Harper needs to learn a lesson. She stole my husband, and she had Nigel impregnate her own niece for her own selfish means! To me, that is despicable! I want justice, for myself AND for Hannah. STEVEN: Nobody blames you, Shar; least of all me. I don't like Erica any more than you do. SHARMAINE: Then you do understand. STEVEN: Yes, more so than you think. Nigel loved you more than anyone and anything, even that bitch Erica. SHARMAINE: I know that, Steven, and I so miss him. I have to make this right, for Hannah and the rest of the Harpers. They need to see what kind of a bitch and a slut Erica really is! STEVEN: I will do my best for you on that one, Shar. The Harpers have to realize that Nigel wasn't a bad guy, when he wasn't around Erica, he was the best person to know, but around Erica, he was so standoffish. He would not have known what he had done with Hannah, had Erica not been manipulating him! SHARMAINE: He was into crime because of her! STEVEN: And when he died, he wanted to be OUT of that life. Nobody blamed him. SHARMAINE: He could have been jailed, and Erica would have walked. STEVEN: I have the papers to have her banned from ever coming to the UK and reopening the criminal enterprises she set up. When they were shut down, the assets were dispersed. SHARMAINE: I know. I helped in dispersing the money. I reported all that had been stolen to the Metro police and they helped shut down the criminal enterprises. You had a hand in it too. STEVEN: Erica's criminal empire has been busted in London, but I don't want that to happen here in Boston. She needs to be stopped and soon! SHARMAINE: She will, Steven, I promise you that. I have to go now, but I will see you in the New Year. STEVEN: Thank you, Shar. SHARMAINE: It's my pleasure. Erica will fall, and Hannah and the rest of the Harpers will be at peace again. (Steven hangs up the phone) Scene Four Background: The Atchley mansion, the next morning. It is Christmas, and the entire Harper and Atchison families, as well as Susannah, her parents, Sam and Lahoma; her daughter, Ellen, and her boyfriend, Dr. Patrick Kurtz are sitting around opening gifts. SUSANNAH: How did you know to get me a Cubs cap?! PATRICK: I know you too well, Susie. I got one for Ellen too. ELLEN: I love it, Patrick. (Patrick drops a kiss on his girlfriend's daughter's head.) PATRICK: My pleasure, sweetie. SUSANNAH: What did you get, Dylan? DYLAN: This lovely ensemble of sweatshirts and jogging pants. A set for Harvard and a set for Yale. VIVIENNE: Why Yale? ADAM: I got Dyl and Barry BOTH sets, so they can play twins and fool everyone! (Everyone, especially Dylan and Barry laugh) DYLAN: I appreciate it, honey. (Dylan and Adam kiss) SHEILA: I got a lovely settee delivered here this morning, thanks to Allen. VICTORIA: I did as well, darling. But I think my favorite is this rare version of Black Beauty, that I had been looking for for a long time. Dylan, how did you find it, darling? DYLAN: Never underestimate the power of EBay, Aunt Victoria. VICTORIA: I don't my love, and thank you. WENDY: Michael outdid himself with my gift this year. MICHAEL: And never forget it, dearest. ANYSSA: Those are GORGEOUS ear rings, Aunt Wendy. MICHAEL: Van Cleef and Arpels' finest, darling. (Wendy and Michael share a kiss) AUDRA: Look at the lovely doll that Maggie is playing with. (Baby Maggie toddles over to her second cousin and shows her her doll.) SHAWN: I think she wants you to look at her doll, sis. AUDRA (holding her cousin and the doll): A pretty dolly it is, Maggie. (Maggie opens her big blue eyes and smiles at Audra) HANNAH: You've got more toys to open, baby. (Maggie is shown some more toys, that her loving grandparents got for her) JENNIFER: I was looking at this very CD at the store, thank you, Violet. VIOLET: Jenn, it is my pleasure. You had your eye on it for a long time. JENNIFER: How do you like the necklace we got for you, Mom? SANDRA: It's beautiful, honey. JASON: Amber had a hand in getting it with us. VIOLET: I am worried about Amber. CARA: I called her family, she is all right. VIOLET: Thank you, Cara. CARA: My pleasure. PATRICIA: Where did you get this LOVELY robe, Sam? It took me a long time to even find it. SAMANTHA: I had it specially made in Milan. I knew a friend of mine I used to model with and she loves making robes. I asked her to make it. JOANNA: I came across Mother at the Common. MARK: What happened, Jo? JOANNA: She cut me dead with a look. LINDA: I am sorry, Jo. BRAD: Yeah, you didn't ask for that. ALEXANDRA: No you certainly did not. ASTRID: Speaking of which, I thought the old witch was persona non grata? AARON: She is, isn't she? DYLAN: Yeah, she is, but WHY is she over in Louisburg Square? ADAM: I called the cops, she is out of the way for a while. DYLAN: I am glad. Hey, dear, what do you hear from Amy? ADAM: I talked with Marla Stanton; she went to Smythewood with Cody, and they are having holidays with her family. MARLA (a guest of Vivienne): Yeah, she wanted to enjoy her first Christmas as a married woman with her family. WENDY: Any news from Lynda? SHANE: How is she? MARLA: She is fine, Shane. She and John are happy. ANNA JAYNE: Who is John? ANTHONY: I am intrigued, Chip never speaks of her anymore. MARLA: I know. She sent Chip a Dear John letter and took up with John. They got married in March in State College. WENDY: Poor Chip, how is he faring? ANTHONY: He's moved on. He threw himself into work for my mom and aunt. He is enjoying working for Herington Industries. He, Mom and Aunt Nancy are enjoying a quiet Christmas in Allentown. ANNA JAYNE: He's coming up here for Easter. He's wanting to see a Red Sox game. ANTHONY: I am thinking of taking him. DYLAN: I have a perfect idea, Anthony. Since we've really not had a proper welcome for you and Anna Jayne; why don't we all have a day at the ball park. Maybe come April or May? ANTHONY: Sounds great. Let's aim for that. (Enter Mrs. Buxley, the housekeeper) MRS. BUXLEY: It's time for dinner. CRAIG: Thank you, Mrs. Buxley. (Enter Angela Chamberlain) HANNAH: Angie! I am glad you came! ANGIE: Thank you, Hannah. And Craig, thank you for allowing Hannah to have me come. CRAIG: My pleasure, Angie. Always friends. ANGIE: Thank you. HANNAH: Come, Angie, meet the family. (As an excited Hannah introduces Angie to her family; Steven is saddened. He is thinking of Sharmaine, who is alone.) VIOLET: I still worry about Amber. JENNIFER: So do I, sis. (Violet's cell phone rings.) VIOLET: James, what is going on? (Jennifer senses Violet tensing up. Tears are coming to her eyes. She can't continue) JENNIFER: James, this is Jennifer, what is going on? WHAT?! (Everyone senses a crisis. Sandra comes to her daughters) VIOLET: Mom, it's awful! SANDRA: What is it? JENNIFER: It's Amber. She committed suicide. (Well! That quiets the family. The scene fades to black) Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes